


Voy a besarte bajo la luz de las farolas, (espero que quieras besarme también).

by HikaryLeFay



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a TikTok Challenge, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues - mentioned not discussed, Music Challenge(?, Not Beta Read, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, i don't know how tag this, we die as women
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: Fue un buen día, entre todo. Even condujo con ellos (en realidad los condujo a ellos) a un plan que Jonas tenía y que ya se ha desdibujado en la conciencia de Isak. Y de alguna manera terminaron en un estacionamiento con Even riéndose de ellos mientras Magnus y Mahdi discuten una y otra vez sobre cómo Magnus puede acercarse a Vilde.Isak ni siquiera se molesta en participar por dos razones simples. La primera, no le interesan las chicas, por lo tanto, no tiene idea de cómo acercarse a ellas. En segunda, cualquier consejo que dé sería hipócrita considerando cómo no puede acercarse a la única persona que le interesa incluso si la tiene al alcance de la mano.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen & Even Bech Næsheim & Jonas Noah Vasquez & Magnus Fossbakken & Mahdi Disi
Kudos: 10





	Voy a besarte bajo la luz de las farolas, (espero que quieras besarme también).

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas de TikTok atravesaron mi corazón y tuve que escribirlas y luego tuve que publicarlas porque, aparentemente, soy esa perra. Lo que sea, disfrutad (espero).

El auto es un espacio pequeño, se sentiría encerrado si no estuviera aquí con los chicos, divirtiéndose y relajándose para darle una despedida digna y divertida de la escuela secundaria a Even. Isak está sentado entre Magnus y Mahdi en el asiento trasero, mientras Jonas está en el lado del copiloto. 

(Cómo Even terminó juntándose con ellos de todas las personas en Nissen es una historia interesante. Una historia que involucra al escuadrón de chicas, un grupo escolar, yerba y algunos errores estúpidos adolescentes que hicieron que el corazón de Isak se rompiera una o dos veces, o más, mientras se enteraba del trastorno bipolar de Even, todo mientras aprendía sobre sí mismo, sobre sus amigos y amigas, salía del clóset y todos se daban cuenta de que podían ser un maldito buen grupo de apoyo cuando en realidad se invierten en ello y sacaban sus cabezas de sus culos.

La historia también involucra una o dos cornisas de edificios altos. Pero no hay que ahondar en esa parte de la historia.)

Fue un buen día, entre todo. Even condujo con ellos (en realidad los condujo a ellos) a un plan que Jonas tenía y que ya se ha desdibujado en la conciencia de Isak. Y de alguna manera terminaron en un estacionamiento con Even riéndose de ellos mientras Magnus y Mahdi discuten una y otra vez sobre cómo Magnus puede acercarse a Vilde.

Isak ni siquiera se molesta en participar por dos razones simples. La primera: no le interesan las chicas, por lo tanto, no tiene idea de cómo acercarse a ellas. En segundo lugar, cualquier consejo que dé sería hipócrita considerando cómo no puede acercarse a la única persona que le interesa incluso si la tiene al alcance de la mano.

Considerando eso, él sólo escucha.

Ve a Jonas hacer un gesto exasperado y ofrecerle una cerveza, pero declina. Estar cerca de Even siempre lo vuelve un desastre nervioso y prefiere estar sobrio para evitar ponerse a sí mismo en ridículo. Even le sonríe con su sonrisa suave de medio lado y siente que se vuelve blando y necesita algo que hacer con las manos, así que se quita el snapback y se vuelve torpe.

“¿Por qué no sólo… hablas con ella, viejo?”, pregunta Isak a Magnus de repente. 

“¿Por qué no hablas tú con Mikael?”, le devuelve Magnus el golpe. 

Isak no ve la sonrisa que cae de la cara de Even hasta que dice su siguiente frase.

“Porque no me gusta”, dice Isak sinceramente.

Y es la verdad, honestamente a dios. Mikael es el mejor amigo de Even y es genial, de verdad, también es atractivo y todo el asunto, pero simplemente no le interesa a Isak. Isak y Mikael han sostenido largas conversaciones debido al interés de Isak en biología, en la que Mikael es bueno. Isak puede hablar con Mikael porque no está interesado en él y sabe que a Mikael tampoco le interesa, por lo que su relación se ha hecho buena y cercana desde que Even se lo presentó a los chicos.

El asunto es que Mikael no es Even, así que eso es todo.

Sin embargo, Magnus y Mahdi nunca le han creído. Saben que alguien le gusta, pero no saben quién. Excepto Jonas, Isak cree, Jonas siempre ha podido ver a través de él.

Mahdi se burla. “Es obvio que te gusta, hermano”, dice con seguridad.

Isak resopla y rueda los ojos, mira a Even y hace un sonido divertido que provoca una sonrisa del rubio más alto. “Haz lo que quieras, entonces”, declara al final hacia Magnus.

“La idea de Isak tiene mérito”, dice Even de repente, guiñándole un ojo fuera de la vista al más joven. 

Jonas se ríe y lo respalda. “Even tiene razón, Magnus”, Isak resopla en voz baja, Jonas le dirige una mirada no impresionada. “Hey, ¿qué tal si hacemos ese juego de señalar con la música y el que salga al final, llama a la persona que le interesa?”.

La mirada que Even le da a Jonas es algo que Isak no puede descifrar, pero lo pone celoso en el pecho y hace que la piel de sus muñecas rasque con ansiedad.

“Hermano, ¿eso no salió de TikTok?”, pregunta Mahdi.

Isak parpadea, no sabía que Jonas consumía contenido de TikTok.

“¿TikTok?”, pregunta Even.

“Una red social donde la gente se graba haciendo cosas tontas con música de fondo”, explica Magnus rápidamente, mirando intensamente a Jonas. “No sé, hermano, Isak y yo estamos en desventaja”, dice.

“¿Qué?”, pregunta Mahdi.

“Sí, a Isak le interesa Mikael”, Isak se golpea la cara con la mano, “y a mí me interesa Vilde”. Todos asiente e Isak se pregunta, de nuevo, cómo es que a veces todos pueden seguir con tanta atención las palabras de Magnus cuando saben que al final no llevará a ningún lado la mayoría de las veces.

Cuando lo hace, Isak admite, es útil e interesante. Pero cuando no…

Magnus, no obstante, continúa. “No sabemos quién te interesa nunca, Mahdi. Even…”, Magnus lo mira y Even sólo sonríe, “bueno, puede que el hombre tenga alguien a quién confesarse, pero no lo sabemos”, Even sólo echa la cabeza hacia atrás e intenta mirar lo mejor que puede a los tres menores en el asiento trasero de su auto. “Y Jonas pudo solucionar sus problemas con Eva y ahora están… lo que sea que estén haciendo”. 

Jonas asiente. “Así que si no salen Isak o tú, ninguno tiene nada que perder. Son buenas posibilidades”, razona.

Even sólo sonríe, Isak capta una gota de melancolía en su sonrisa. Isak quiere estirarse y delinear las líneas de su boca, suavizar los pliegues y borrar la melancolía. Aprieta los dedos en el snapback y se sienta allí en silencio hasta que todos parecen animarse en un acuerdo.

Jonas pone una canción pop que ninguno ha escuchado antes realmente y Even sólo se ríe y les sigue el juego, Isak comienza a apuntar al azar y lo encuentra divertido, así que se ríe y no nota la mirada juguetona de que Jonas le dirige.

La música se detiene repentinamente y sólo entonces Isak nota la tensión poco natural de su mano. Mira y él-

Se está señalando a sí mismo.

Levanta la mirada y todos lo están señalando.

Mira a Jonas y su mejor amigo, el imbécil que es, sólo mueve las cejas y mira a Even. 

Isak quiere golpearse la cabeza.

“Bueno, bueno, Issy”, comienza Magnus e Isak le golpea el costado por el apodo tonto.

“No lastimes a Magnus porque perdiste, hombre”, dice Mahdi. 

“Cumple el reto”, desafía Jonas en ese tono específico que impulsó algunas de las estupideces más grandes de la vida de Isak. 

Isak mira a Even, quien lo está mirando con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos azules como el océano a la luz del sol están apagados, distantes. “Estoy seguro de que Mikael se sorprenderá”, es todo lo que dice.

“Sí, ya lo creo”, masculla Isak, repentinamente enojado sin saber por qué. No hay ninguna razón por la que Even haya tenido que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, él sabe, pero de alguna manera le molesta que sea tan obtuso, que no pueda ver lo que está ahí frente a sus jodidos ojos y cómo Isak se derrite por dentro cada vez que Even lo mira.

Así que-

Al carajo con las consecuencias. Isak va a morder la jodida bala y va a llamar al estúpido alto que le gusta y va a lidiar con las jodidas consecuencias después.

Saca su teléfono en su bruma inducida por el enojo y comienza a desplazarse por sus contactos. Todos sus amigos haciendo sonidos agudos de apoyo y asombro combinados.

Marca el número antes de poder detener y, ante el tono de llamada saliente, siente el pánico arrastrándose en su estómago.

Verás, lo que sucede con las decisiones alimentadas por la adrenalina o la ira, es que una vez que las tomas, realmente no eres capaz de echarte atrás, pero tampoco de seguir adelante. Sientes que el mundo se detiene mientras la ira es reemplazada por el miedo y te congelas estúpidamente durante lo que parece demasiado tiempo, el cuerpo se te agarrota y la garganta se te seca y se te cierra.

Pero si hay algo que Isak puede hacer, es continuar con sus estúpidas decisiones tomadas en un estallido repentino de estúpida ira aunque comience a temblar como un gato bebé bajo una jodida tormenta.

No es mentira, antes de que el tono de llamada de Even incluso pueda llenar el auto, Isak está temblando tan jodidamente tanto que su snapback se escapa de entre los dedos de su mano libre y golpea a Jonas en su cara ansiosa.

Lo tiene bien merecido por ponerlo en esta situación, el imbécil.

Cuando el tono de llamada distintivo de Even, porque es un artista bastardo y pretencioso, llena el espacio del auto, Magnus y Mahdi hacen ruidos confusos y Jonas sonríe incontrolablemente.

Even revisa su teléfono y mira a Isak.

“Isak”, inicia, voz tambaleante, “me estás llamando”.

Magnus y Mahdi miran a Jonas, quien está sonriendo y les hace un gesto hacia afuera.

Isak asiente con la cabeza, mientras Mahdi empuja el hombro de Magnus detrás de su cabeza.

Even sólo contesta el teléfono con expresión confusa.

“¿Aló?”.

Isak no sabe por qué lo hace así, pero probablemente sea idiotez inducida por el nerviosismo.

“Hey, Even”, inicia, voz tambaleante. “Entonces… mis amigos estaban jugando este juego, que perdí, y tuve que llamar a la persona que me gusta-”. Isak se detiene cuando Jonas sale del auto y comienza a jalar a Magnus afuera. “Y, por alguna razón, todos pensaban que me gusta Mikael, porque son idiotas, y al parecer su idiotez te contagio”.

Even sonríe. “Isak, ¿este discurso lleva a alguna parte?”

Isak sabe que Even lo sabe, lo sabe en la forma en que Even lo está mirando, ese enfoque profundo e intenso, esa mirada que hace temblar a Isak en sus mejores momentos.

Ahora mismo, esa mirada lo tiene al borde del precipicio, porque si está leyendo esto mal, todo va a joderse.

Las puertas suenan cuando Mahdi abandona el auto después de que Jonas ha logrado sacar a Magnus y los tres se alejan, mirando ansiosamente desde la distancia.

“Sí”, dice Isak, y ve a Even sonreír aún más grande, “así que llamé a la persona que me gusta porque, ya sabes, honor y todo eso. Así que, hola, Even, me gustas”. Isak termina estúpidamente, casi sin aliento, el corazón apretado en el pecho.

Even tararea. 

“Isak”, llama, aún a través del teléfono, Isak levanta la cabeza y lo mira, “¿podrías venir acá, por favor?”.

“¿Para qué?”.

Los ojos de Even ruedan como si Isak hubiera preguntado algo tonto. 

“Para que pueda besarte”, explica pacientemente. Isak se atraganta y su teléfono se desliza un poco entre sus dedos, Even cuelga la llamada y lo mira, sonriente, paciente. 

Isak logra moverse a través de la puerta con piernas que no sabe cómo lo sostienen y se mete en el asiento del copiloto, los gritos asombrados de Magnus y el silbido de lobo de Jonas y el grito de aliento de Mahdi siguiéndolo todo el camino.

No ha terminado de sentarse cuando ya hay manos grandes y palmas cálidas y suaves sosteniendo su rostro, el rostro de Even muy cerca del suyo, frentes presionadas juntas.

Even ha perdido la sonrisa, pero no se ve triste o melancólico, se ve concentrado, intenso, paciente, todo lo que Isak quiere en el mundo.

El corazón de Isak golpea en su pecho a una velocidad poco natural mientras la emoción nubla su mente.

“Creí que me prometieron un beso”, dice, sin aliento.

Even sonríe, sólo un poco, antes de acercarse y besarlo. Dedos largos enredándose en los rizos dorados de Isak mientras Isak intenta encontrar cualquier forma de sostenerse, por lo que sus manos terminan envueltas en los antebrazos de Even mientras lo besan en el olvido, su mente se pierde y estar tan cerca de Even se siente como un privilegio.

Se separan e Isak suspira. Even levanta una mano y suaviza las líneas tensas de su boca.

“Te ves preocupado”, dice.

Isak sólo intenta verse más relajado, no sabiendo qué se siente mal en este momento.

Excepto-

Excepto que no sabe si Even sólo quería besarlo o algo más.

Even parece darse cuenta.

“Nunca… he sentido algo como esto, Isak”, dice, con intensidad.

Isak tartamudea un tranquilo "yo tampoco" y hace lo único lógico en su mente, se balancea y atrapa los labios de Even con los suyos, menos un beso y más respirar sonrientes en la boca del otro.

De repente, los chicos vuelven y golpean el cristal de la ventana.

Jonas sonríe del otro lado mientras Isak lo fulmina con la mirada. “¿Qué tal si vamos a casa para que ustedes puedan…?”, la frase colgando en el aire hace que Isak se estire y golpee la cabeza de su mejor amigo mientras Even se ríe, todavía sujetando la cabeza de Isak.

“Bien, adentro, los llevaré a casa”, sonríe Even mientras suelta a Isak, Isak se queja y Even le sonríe.

Los chicos hacen ruido mientras entran y se ponen todos en marcha. Isak sonríe mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad. Luego, cuando salen del estacionamiento y están en una carretera tranquila, siente la mano de Even contra su muslo, firme y segura. Isak comienza a trazar patrones con la punta de los dedos, asegurándose de no ejercer presión para que Even todavía pueda usar su mano cuando la necesite para conducir, deleitándose con el toque de Even y la charla insustancial de los chicos de fondo.

A veces, no hay mejor sentimiento que ese.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que nadie haya hecho esto antes y que, si lo hicieron, este trabajo sea diferente porque en realidad no robé esta idea, lo juro.  
> (Bueno, probablemente robé el concepto, pero no fue de este fandom.)  
> PD: Lamento cualquier inconsistencia que este trabajo pueda presentar, aunque creo que lo mantuve adecuadamente. Considero increíblemente poco seguro conducir con una mano tocando a otra persona, por favor, manténganse a salvo a ustedes mismos y a su pasajeros.  
> La retroalimentación me hace feliz. Recuerden ser amables con los extraños y mantenerse hidratados.  
> Ily (:


End file.
